Episode 80: Seira's Flower Garden
Seira's Flower Garden is the eightith episode of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch and the twenty-eighth episode of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. Plot Lucia's class takes a trip to a greenhouse, and she starts to brighten as Kaito sits beside her, much to Mikaru's dismay. Seira's spirit alerts Lucia, Hanon, and Rina of an impending. Kaito remembers Lucia's birthday from before. Desription Fuku asked if Lanhua's plan will work which she answers yes. She used her fan to create a sphere-like cage and reassures him that she will suceed. At school, Lucia and all her classmates are going on a fieldtrip. On the bus Lucia poured candy on the other seat so Hanon can have a chocolate. To Lucia's suprise and delight, Kaito will be sitting with her on the bus, Hanon and Rina felt happy for her. Mikaru was not happy that Kaito was sitting with Lucia. Outside the buses Lanhua figured out that she can capture the Mermaid Princesses using karaoke from her last experience. She changed into a bus guide uniform as her disguise. Even though she had went to a couple of other buses and didn't get any information about the Mermaid Princesses and ended up tiring herself out, but was willing to do it to catch the mermaid princesses. She went into the bus where Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were and said that her name is Lanlan. As the bus start heading to the green house, Mikaru was not happy and thought about why is Kaito having fun with Lucia so much.The teacher told everyone to pick a flower and to write a report on that flower. Kaito had let Lucia pick the flower and Lucia was a worried that if they don't agree on a flower, then the teacher will get upset until she came across the Hibicus section on her map. Lucia then remembered about her birthday last year when she was given the surf board with a Hibicus on it and after it was burnt down by the fires, he was given a late birthday present by Kaito which was a keychain with a Hibicus on it. She took out the keychain which Kaito asked what flower is on it. When Lucia answered Kaito decide that they should see the Hibicus. Rina and Lanhua were doing stand up comedy routine and making people on the bus laugh. But afterwards Lanhua wanted to do karaoke, but it turns out, the karaoke machine was broken. Rina ended up doing a puppet show just as the bus arrived at the greenhouse. As Lucia and Kaito were heading to where the Hibicuses, they ran into Mikaru who asked if Kaito could stay and ease her, but Kaito turned her down so he could continute working with Lucia. Mikaru was shocked and collasped to the ground because of her headache. They ran into their classmate Kengo on the way, Kengo was confused and asked Kaito why Mikaru wasn't with him. Kaito rushed off to try and find Mikaru and leaving Lucia alone and a bit sad. Rina and Hanon saw Lucia and asked her why she is alone. Lucia just told them that something came up. Lucia then wondered if the feeling she had right now would disapear if she just forgot about Kaito. Suddenly, Seira's compact began to glow causing the girls to find a place where they can't be seen. Lanhua was about to give up on her serch when she saw Seira's orange light to which she believe is from the mermaid princesses. Seira asked Lucia what is this feeling she feels "Even though I feel love, my heart hurts, and my chest aches". Rina and Hanon don't understand but Lucia may have a clue of what Seira is talking about. Lanhua ran to where the orange light was but the light was already gone.Lanhua was very fed up with this so she shed her bus disguise and sang her song to lure the princesses to her, which worked. Lanhua sang her song and caused mermaid princesses to dance uncontrollably. Lanhua then used her fan to trap the princesses in the cage. Later Fuku appeared telling Lanhua that she did a good job. Lucia then get up along with Hanon and Rina saying that love will not keep them trapped for long and sang their song. Lanhua and Fuku retreated with Fuku saying that he thought Lanhua would have suceeded.He suddenly heard Mikeru's singing. As Lucia collected another feather/piece of Seira's heart, Seira asked Lucia about the feeling before. Lucia aplogized and that she left Seira to worry and explained that her was hurt when Kaito left her,it was the feeling for longing for someone which Seira was a bit confused about before her fade away while singing her song. As Kaito was looking for Mikaru he saw a Hibicus and suddenly remembered about Lucia's birthday. He then found Mikaru and said that they should go home togther. In the bus Lucia found a Hibicus on her seat and wondered how it got there. She heard Seira's voice telling her that's it great, Lucia cried after realizing that it was Kaito who gave her the flower. Back at Mikaru's house, Kaito was lying on his bed thinking about Lucia. Lucia put the Hibicus inside a pink vase and taking out her keychain to admire it.The episode ends with Seira's compact opening showing Seira singing her song until that last part of her song was played by Lucia's pearl music box. Trivia *Kaito remembered more about Lucia. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 - Episodes Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Episodes Category:Kaito Domoto Category:Seira Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Rina Tôin Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Lanhua Category:Michal Category:Mikaru